This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computer resources hosted in distributed computing (e.g., cloud-computing) environments may be disparately located with different resources potentially having their own functions, properties, and/or permissions. Such resources may include hardware resources (e.g. computing devices, switches, etc.) and software resources (e.g. database applications). These resources may be used to collect and store data at various times related to a variety of measurable properties, including network, hardware, or database performance properties measured at different times.
As systems for collecting data become more readily available and the costs for storage hardware continue to decrease, the amount of data that these computer resources are capable of collecting is increasing. For instance, in addition to collecting raw data more frequently, metadata associated with the time in which the raw data has been generated or acquired may also be stored for a given data set.
Further, as computer resources increase, inter-dependencies between computer resources and/or services may increase. In other words, services may be affected by component-specific changes, failures and/or performance issues. Thus, a service-aware view of a system infrastructure may be created, in an attempt to understand these inter-dependencies. Unfortunately, however, manual approaches are often not sufficient, as infrastructure changes may occur rapidly, resulting in out-of-date mappings.